The New Guardians
by LightMaster39
Summary: AU fic. Starting from the Kokuyo Arc onward, this fic's purpose is to retell the Reborn! story with two new guardians and more surprises. Rated T for language and violence.


**A/N: This is my very first fanfic, so please go easy in the reviews.**

**The main couple for this story is Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko (2795 for short). However, there will be various other couples (currently there will be 6996 and 5986, with more to come... most likely).**

**This is an AU fic, taking place from Kokuyo Arc onward. However, it will closely follow the original story line with a few new characters and some surprises that may interest you. It may be hard to follow at first, but please bear with me. There may be quite a bit OOCness. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or its characters, but I do own this story and its OCs. If you would like to post it on another website or use any of my characters, please get my permission first.**

* * *

**Prologue: An Unplanned Farewell**

Daemon Spade slumped against the wall of the mansion they just invaded, his arm bent in an incredibly painful-looking direction and bleeding profusely. Standing in front of him were five of the Vongola Primo Giotto's guardians, surrounding him as if expecting another trick. Artiglio Tigre, his guardian of the white flame, was laying a small distance apart from the rest in the arms of his wife, Angela Della Morte, guardian of the black flame. He had a very nasty-looking gash in his abdominal area and it looked as though his left elbow was burned down to the bone. While his wife was not so badly injured, she was missing an eye and had a three marks like claws in her leg, likely due to her husband's Tiger Gauntlets. Despite their severe conditions, all eyes were focused on his him with such intensity he felt that at any moment he would burst into a flames of all colors.

Giotto walked toward the group, and his guardians parted for him to enter the circle around his traitorous mist guardian. When he looked at Daemon, he felt a combination of rage, guilt, and pity.

The injured man stood indignantly, remorse vacant on his face. "Go ahead and do it," he said, the effects of his injuries apparent in his face, "Kill me and prove me right- that Vongola will be stronger if we no longer have mercy. If we kill our enemies instead of just defeating them. We would have the fear and respect of the mafia underworld, and it would all be thanks to you. Giotto Vongola, the illustrious Vongola Primo."

Giotto raised his fist, all too happy to oblige his backstabbing former ally. Orange flames erupted from his I-Gloves as he brought his fist down to end Daemon's pathetic life.

_Don't let him win._

Giotto's first stopped inches from Daemon's face. The flames were extinguished and he returned his arm under his cloak. The Vongola Primo pulled out of his pocket a ring. It had a round yellow gen in the center and a black gem slit on the right and a white one one the left. "I won't kill you. For her." Giotto said quietly. Then he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Artiglio lay on his bed with his wife Angela, now in labor, by his side. Giotto sat in a chair next to their beds. He had a sorrowful look on his face and Artiglio knew why: both him and Angela would die after their child was born. Artiglio's stomach wound had only worsened after the fateful confrontation with Daemon. He had already lost too much blood and was fighting to stay alive. While his wife's wound were less severe, the doctor feared that her wound coupled with the pain of childbirth would likely end her life. Angela was yelling as the doctor told her to push. Artiglio gripped her hand, assuring her that she could do it.

The child, a boy who had white hair (like his mother) and mysterious purple eyes, was picked up by the doctor who wrapped it in a blanket. They thought all was well, but then Angela had another contraction. A second and a third child were born. The second, a boy, had white hair like his older brother. The youngest, a girl, had jet black hair like her father.

_Triplets_, Artiglio thought. He could barely believe it. But something was wrong. The second child had yet to open his eyes and Artiglio could not see his life flame.

Angela, who was already weak and fading, was distraught by this news. "_Mi_ amore," she whispered to Artiglio, "I cannot rest peacefully if my son has died before he has experienced the wonders of the world."

Artiglio gripped his wife's hand and said, "Fear not, my beautiful angel. I will ensure that our son lives, so we may travel to the afterlife together."

Then he looked to Giotto and said, "My beloved friend, could you do something for me? I need to ensure that my children are in good hands. When you go to Japan, please take them with you"

Giotto said, in a voice full of sorrow, "I will do it. For you and Angela's sake."

Artiglio nodded, "I appreciate it." Then he turned to the doctor and asked to hold his second son. He concentrated and poured his life flame into the child's empty body. When it was done, the child opened his eyes for the first time. They were white as the snow, just like his mother.

Artiglio smiled and said, "Look, Angela. He's got your eyes and your hair."

Angela took the baby and held him for a moment. She smiled and said, "Yes, but he's got your face. One day, he will break many a girl's hearts. Giotto, please take them now. I feel weary. My husband and I must rest."

After Giotto and their children left, Artiglio Tigre and Angel Della Morte died together. But their children lived on, and while one will eventually become the Vongola's greatest enemy, the other two became the New Guardians.

* * *

**A/N: You will not believe how long it took to write this first chapter. It may not be that easy to understand now, but later on it will be.**

**Don't forget to review and rate!**

**Chapter will be up within the next three weeks.**


End file.
